cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Grace Zabriskie
Grace Zabriskie (1941 - ) Film Deaths *''Galaxy of TerrorGalaxy of Terror (1981)(Mindwarp: An Infinity of Terror; Planet of Horrors; Quest)'' (1981) [Captain Trantor]: Burned to death (off-screen) by the manifestation of her deepest fears; her body is shown afterwards when the others discover her. (Thanks to Jeff) *''Child's Play 2 (1990)'' [Grace Poole]: Stabbed in the chest by Chucky in her office while Alex Vincent and Christine Elise look on in horror; she falls face-first onto a photocopier which makes several copies of her face. (Thanks to Robert and Francisco) *''Servants of Twilight[[Servants of Twilight (1991)| '(1991')]] [''Grace Spivey]: Ravaged by bats after her rifle fails to go off while trying to kill Jarrett Lennon and then goes off at the sky when she reloads letting in the bats. *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992; animated)'' [Magi Lune]: Dies of exhaustion after using all of her magical powers to create a giant tree to protect everyone else. (Thanks to Johan) *''The Passion of Darkly Noon (Darkly Noon)'' (1995) [Roxy]: Commits suicide by shooting herself in the mouth with a shotgun. (Thanks to Utonium) *''No Good DeedNo Good Deed (2002)(2002)' ''(The House on Turk Street) ''[''Mrs. Quarre]: Accidentally shot in the chest by Joss Ackland when Joss' shotgun goes off during a struggle with Stellan Skarsgard. (Thanks to Tal) *R.S.V.P (2002)' [Mary Franklin]: Beaten to death (along with Jonathan Banks) with a cane by Rick Otto in a hallway; we only see a brief shot of her falling out of frame after the blow. *''The Grudge'' (2004) [Emma Williams]: Drained of life (off-screen) by Takako Fuji's ghost; we see the ghost hovering over her before Sarah Michelle Gellar passes out, and Grace's body is shown afterwards after Sarah comes to. (Thanks to Germboygel, Dan, and Alex) *''My Son, My Son, What Have Ye Done (2009)'' [Mrs. McCullum]: Stabbed in the chest with a sword (off-screen) by her son (Michael Shannon) in her living room. Her body is shown afterwards lying on the floor as Willem Dafoe and the other police investigate. TV Deaths *''Tales from the Crypt: The Secret (1990)'' [Mrs. Colbert]: Mauled to death along with William Frankfather by Mike Simmrin when he transforms into a werewolf, after she reveals herself as a vampire and is about to attack him. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Murder at My Door'' (1996 TV) [Grandma]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes. (Thanks to Drew) *''Charmed: Sense and Sense Ability (2003)'' [The Crone]: Destroyed when Holly Marie Combs threw a Spell on her in a fit of rage for trying to harm her baby. (Thanks to Alex) *''Medium: The Other Side of the Tracks'' (2005) [Connie Buckley]: Dies (off-screen) of unspecified natural causes, 20 years before the episode takes place; she only appears in Patricia Arquette's psychic visions/dreams. (Thanks to David31) *'''Ray Donovan: Exsuscito (2015) ['Mrs. Minassian'']: Throat slit by Jon Voight. Notable Connections *Mother of Marion Lane (painter) Gallery gracezabriskieraydonovan.png|Grace Zabriskie (with Jon Voight) in Ray Donovan: Exsuscito gracezabriskiethegrudge.jpg|Grace Zabriskie in The Grudge Category:1941 Births Category:Actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by exhaustion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Death scenes by werewolf attack Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:People who died in a The Grudge film Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Deaths in the HBO universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in Chucky Films Category:Disney Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Actors who died in Samuel L. Jackson Movies Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:People who died in a Medium series Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Medium cast members Category:Deaths in the Charmed universe Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Charmed cast members Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:People who died in a Exorcist film Category:Drama Stars Category:Twin Peaks Cast Category:Death scenes by stabbed in the back Category:Child's Play Cast Members Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by cutting Category:Death scenes by cannibalism Category:Death scenes by shotgun Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:Death scenes by vanquish Category:Actors who died in Bob Rafelson Movies Category:Death scenes by bodily mauling Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by bodily slashing Category:Polish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by bodily beating Category:Death scenes by bodily suicide Category:Death scenes by bodily exhaustion Category:Death scenes by bodily illness Category:Death scenes by bodily cutting Category:Death scenes by bodily biting Category:Death scenes by bodily life-force draining Category:Death scenes by bodily rapid aging Category:Ray Donovan Cast Members Category:The Grudge Cast Members Category:People murdered by Chucky Category:Santa Clarita Diet Cast Members Category:Deaths in Charmed Category:People murdered by Kayako